


Silence

by KathyRoland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyRoland/pseuds/KathyRoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only silence between the siblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Harry answered the door to find her brother broken.

She motioned him in poured him a drink at her table.

He stared at the table top with bloodshot eyes, gritty from lack of sleep. When he reached out to take the tumbler, his hand trembled.

The hours went by, Harry drinking and John sitting in silence.

Finally, she spoke.

“Were the papers right about him?”

He looked up for the first time. 

“No.” His voice was rough, stark.

She nodded and looked away discomforted.

Clearing her throat, she offered, “You’re welcome to stay if…” the words trailed off and bleak silence permeated the room once more.

As they sat in the dim light of night, the clock clicked away steadily, measuring out the only noise in the room.

After a while, John drew in a deep breath of air and looked at her again.

Harry nodded as their eyes connected. “I’ll make up the sofa.” She told herself she wasn’t fleeing her brother as she stood up and walked to her linen closet.

No more words were exchanged between the two. After making the sofa as comfortable as possible, Harry stumbled drunkenly to her room and feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

John sat for a while more before standing up and left her flat as silently as he had come.


End file.
